


Sweet Solitude

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Masturbating, Smut, Stuffing, stuffing kink, tentadick, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is alone in the temple with a pan of freshly baked brownies. It's time for this gem to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Solitude

As soon as Lapis opened the oven the sweet and rich smell of chocolate filled the temple. Lapis licked her lips as she gazed down at the brownies before her. 

Earth chemistry- known as cooking-was utterly fascinating! You add a few edible earth substances and heat them up, only to consume them. No special notes that needed to be taken, no technicians pointing out what you did wrong, no long and complex reviews on what you did. It was just what you wanted to do, cooking allowed you have the freedom to do as you wished. Something Homeworld would never allowed. But there was little time to think of the place Lapis once called home, she had brownies to tend to.

She slipped on a pair of pink oven mitts, despite having the ability to control water she was not able to resist such heat like Garnet could. Lapis retrieved the brownies from the oven, taking a moment to inhale the sweet aroma of the brownies. They certainly smelled perfect, hopefully they tasted just as good when they cooled down. Lapis set the pan of piping hot brownies on the windowsill for them to cool. It was nice to have the temple to herself, it offered her time to think and reflect on her experiences on earth. Plus she didn't have to worry about one of the other gems on this planet pestering her. 

While the brownies cooled,  
Lapis decided to get a head start on tidying the kitchen and the cooking supplies she dirtied while baking. She filled the kitchen sink with water, and from there she used her ability to control water to wash and dry the dishes with ease. Lapis then put every spoon, measuring cup, and mixing bowl away. She checked the brownies again, a large smile spread on her face as she noticed they were cooled at last.

She deserved this, she really did. After all, one could only put up with Peridot's pestering habits for so long without de-stressing. Having the temple to herself and a box of brownie mix was the perfect way to do so! She inhaled deeply through her nose again, allowing that rich chocolaty smell to fill her nostrils. 

Okay, enough fantasizing about brownies, time to eat them. She set the pan on the kitchen counter and fetched a knife from the kitchen drawer. From there Lapis cut the brownies into six equal pieces. As carefully as she could, she scooped a corner piece into her hand with the knife. More than relieved that it came in one piece rather than crumble. They certainly looked delicious, but looks weren't everything. All that truly mattered in the culinary arts was taste.

"Come to mama." Lapis chuckled to herself as she brought the square to her mouth.

She licked her lips a second time and took a big bite of the brownie. Instantly her tastebuds were met with the sweet and savoury taste of chocolate. It was heaven! So rich and delicious! How in the galaxy did Homeworld survive being deprived of this yummy goodness? She swallowed what was in her mouth, and then shoved the remains of the brownie in her mouth. She chewed, taking a moment to savour the soft and spongy texture of the dessert before swallowing. The corners of her mouth were smeared with the brownie, which she was quick to lick away afterwards.

Oh stars, that was really frigging good! No, good wasn't a fitting word... it was outstanding! The best thing she ever consumed! Then again Lapis did tend to say or think that whenever she ate food. Maybe it was just because it could still be considered a new experience for her, there was still so much she had yet to try. But currently, sweets were a favourite. 

She eyed the remaining five brownies in the pan. Saving them for Steven would be the polite thing to do, seeing how he was the only one on this planet she could stand and actually enjoyed being around. But one more couldn't hurt, right? No way the Crystal Gems would like him chow down on five brownies at once. So helping herself to a second one couldn't be seen as greedy. She was just looking out for Steven's health and well being like the other gems and his dad did.

With that in mind she reached over and plucked another brownie from the pan. Her mouth watered again, how did mere humans think to create such a delectable treat? What exactly was the history behind this food? She would have to ask Steven at some point. But now, all she cared about was getting that second brownie down her gullet. 

Lapis attempted to cramp the whole thing in her mouth. This sent an avalanche of brownie crumbs on the floor. She would sweep them up soon before Pearl could get on her ass for it. She carefully worked her jaws around the dessert in order to properly chew, then swallow. Perhaps she got a little too enthusiastic that time, but being able to savour that chocolaty goodness made it all worth it.

Her eyes spotted the brownie pan again. Maybe it was just Pearl's perfectionist traits rubbing off on her, but that one brownie on the half of the pan was bugging her. She couldn't possibly allow how unsymmetrical the brownies were to annoy her any longer, she had to fix it. 

Without a second thought she picked up the large brownie and inhaled it, although not as boldly as the last one. But it still left a mess of brownie crumbs on the floor as well as her face. However, Lapis couldn't care less. She was in ecstasy with every mouthful she chewed and swallowed, the fudge like taste was pleasing. Despite not having any need to breathe like humans and other life forms on earth, she had to pant after that last one. Why was it so tiring? The brownies were massive in size and width, perhaps she should had cut them smaller? Surely no one needed that amount of brownies in one sitting, right? Lapis glance at her stomach, now noticing the slight swell of her belly from how full of brownies she was. 

"Yeah, best to stop now." she muttered, before she made the mistake of looking at the last of the brownies. "Oh fuck it!" Lapis cried and immediately snatched up a fourth brownie, the one in the middle between the two corner pieces. Steven liked the corner pieces the best, so in a way she was doing him a favour. 

She took smaller bites this time, but still just as fast as the last three times. The need for that treat to be inside of her was so strong. Her small mouth was engulfed in the taste of chocolate, dare to say it was almost sickening and made her throat feel rather clogged. 

"Okay, that's it... gotta save the rest." Lapis muttered to herself. But like before she made the fatal mistake of looking at the pan again. Her messy fingers drummed on the skin of her protruding stomach, could she really manage one more of those massive brownies. Lapis already felt quite full. The topic of gems eating was so unknown, could she poof herself from eating so much? She wasn't too keen on losing her form, but how often did she get to have the temple to herself with a box of brownie mix to indulge in? "One more, just one more." she said quietly to herself and grabbed the brownie, shovelling it into her mouth, not caring about the mess it caused on her fingers, around her mouth, and teeth.

Once done that dessert, she let out a groan and draped one hand out her full belly, she felt like bursting. Maybe her form would give up if she ate more. But Amethyst could eat far more and be perfectly fine, maybe it was because she was a quartz? Well, best to wrap up the last brownie for Steven and set it aside. As soon as she had the pan in her hands, she stared at the final brownie. 

"Who am I kidding?!" Lapis yelled and scooped up the brownie, letting the pan fall to the floor as she devoured the last of the chocolaty treat. 

Before she knew it the treat was completely gone, all that remained was the pan and crumbs on the floor, the smears on her face, and her brownie coated fingers and teeth. Yup, she overdid it. Now she was sick of brownies, the once amazing squares now became nothing but a poison that made her feel sick.

"Ugh...yup, bad idea." Lapis groaned, pressing her back against the wall and soon plopped down on the floor, clutching her enlarged middle which ached with fullness. All she wanted was to get the damn taste of brownie out of her mouth.

A drink, she needed a drink to wash everything down. Although water would be the easiest to get, she refused to get some. Lapis still wasn't too keen on water, let alone consuming it. Very reluctantly she got on her feet and made her way over to the fridge, upon opening it she scanned the inside for something to wash everything down.

Lemonade? Nah, she never liked the sour taste. Soda? No way! Lapis hated how gassy the carbonated drink made her. Orange juice? She considered it, but once she saw it contained pulp that was another big fat no. Her eyes landed on a two litre plastic carton of chocolate milk. At first the idea sounded absurd to the gem. Wash down the chocolate taste with more chocolate, it was illogical in her mind. But her choices were rather limited as of the moment, so it appeared chocolate milk it was. Hopefully the old fighting fire with fire argument would be proven false. 

Lapis unscrewed the lid and brought the top to her lips, and slowly tilted the carton, allowing the milk to flow pass her lips. Much to her surprise it washed the taste of brownie out of her mouth with ease upon the first gulp. Not to mention she was utterly in love with the creamy and chocolaty liquid, even with being stuffed silly with brownies she couldn't resist. She took a few more swift gulps, her eyes lazily closing as she felt every trace of the brownie taste be washed away. 

This was paradise, she couldn't give two shits if she was full from eating, this drink felt so good! She tilted the carton some more, guzzling the chocolate milk down faster and faster, every gulp strong and loud. How could Homeworld not partake in eating and drinking? It was so much fun to taste all the flavours and textures of various foods and drinks. Trickles of the milk dripped down from her chin, to her neck, and at last to her top, leaving a stain, but she couldn't care less. She continued to drink, loving everything about this moment. Before she knew it the chocolate milk in the carton was completely gone.

Lapis get out an uncomfortable groan as she let the carton drop to the floor as she let out a loud burp. By now her belly was largely swollen, and rather sloshy sounding. Yup, she really needs to work on self control. Her outfit felt so constricting, so she phased out of her attire. She had the temple to herself after all, so why not? Now all she could do was get comfortable and hope her over indulgence wouldn't be too much a burden. Lapis plopped herself down in the couch and let out a relieved sigh to be off her feet.

Okay, she learned lots while on earth... guess she just had to learn control now. But that was a problem for future Lapis to worry about, all present Lapis had to worry about now was getting comfortable with a stuffed stomach. Her hands wandered to her abdomen, attempting to massage her taut gut. Oddly enough is was soothing and relaxing, honestly anything but more food would probably make her feel more comfortable. .. ANYTHING.

She forced her mouth to form a mischievous little smirk, her hand crept to her crotch. What? She had the temple to herself? So why not? Steven was gone at a sleepover at Connie's house, while the rest of the gems were out for the day. Not like she could pleasure herself with Peridot constantly pestering her with that TV series she fancied, so why not take the chance to pleasure herself now? 

Her hand caressed the blue tentacle, she then slowly stroked the tentacle with her thumb. Oh by diamond's name she needed this, she REALLY needed this. Her thumb continued stroke herself starting out slow and steady, taunting and teasing herself. A sharp inhale came from her, as her thumb increased its pace. She knew what was coming, she was in control after all, this was no guessing game. But even knowing what Lapis indented to do to herself, it made no difference. Everything was just as desirable and pleasuring.

Soon small strokes with her thumb wasn't enough to satisfy her need for pleasure. Her hand gripped her erect tentacle, while the other dug into the soft cushions of the couch. She slowly but steadily brought her hand up from the base of her tentacle, which was moist and slick with arousal. Lapis then brought her grip back down to return to the base, then up again. She shivered in delight from the simulation, all the stress and fear from the events prior to this moment seemed to fade away. This was what humans must call heaven, because she sure felt like she was in it. A tray of yummy brownies, two litres of creamy chocolate milk, and now a moment to pleasure herself to wrap up a perfect day alone. Yup, this must be what heaven is.

Lapis increased her pace, her hand going up and down the shaft in a fast and swift manner. A moan escapes her lips as her hand traveled up and down, her breathing grew loud and quick. Oh fuck yes! This was everything she deserved after having to put up with so much shit! With every movement of her hand she could feel every inch of her body engulfed in this thrilling moment. 

Her whole body tighten as Lapis let out a loud cry, unable to hold back as she gave into her release. This felt so good, so right, so perfect. Like every negative thing she had ever dwelled upon was being eased away with each cry that echoed through the temple, as well as a flow of cum that dripped from her tentacle. Oh yes, this is heaven to Lapis, maybe not for everyone... but to her it was, her own personal heaven for her and her alone. She panted, each breath deep and tiring as her orgasm came to an end.

By the stars that was good! Words could not describe how that hit the spot. To her, heaven was gorging yourself on earth food until you felt like you couldn't move, pleasuring yourself until you were sitting in your own cum, and lounging around looking like a hot mess for as long as you could. Her sweet solitude in the temple was her own personal paradise, all she could want.

But as the old earth saying goes, all good things must come to an end. The doors to the temple opened, in walked Pearl.

"Lapis I-" Pearl stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Lapis stuffed, butt naked, and her love muscle with the last of her cum dripping. Her cheeks flushed blue with embarrassment as she covered her eyes with her hands and quickly turned around. "THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" she screamed in frustration as she left, slamming the door behind her.

...

"See? Right there!" Jasper said as she pointed her finger to the paragraph written in the navy blue notebook. "She calls its a fucking love muscle!" 

"Seriously?" Amethyst scoffed, her nose buried in a maroon coloured notebook. "Must be one of Peridot's older friend fictions." she took another glance at the notebook in Jasper's hand and snickered. "Oh man, that ending with Pearl though." she snorted in amusement. "Pretty in character if you ask me."

"Yeah, totally." Jasper agreed, closing the notebook.

"Can't believe Peridot is into this shit, she is one kinky bitch." Amethyst mused. "Got any others you would recommend?"

"Here, this one is about Garnet and Pearl." Jasper said, handing her another notebook.

"What are you two reading?"

Jasper and Amethyst glanced away from the notebooks that contained the erotic stories Peridot had written about them. There stood Lapis Lazuli, sudden a wicked smirk spread on Jasper and Amethyst's face. 

"Why don't you read and find out." Jasper said as she handed the navy blue notebook she was previously reading. "I think you will find it interesting."


End file.
